In Sickness And Health
by Loves Curse
Summary: One Shot short : Harry is missing and Ginny is about to take a serious step she is NOT so willing to take... will Harry be in time to stop her?


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of J.K. characters or storytelling._

**

* * *

**

In Sickness and Health

_Ginny's POV_

'I will always love you'. That phrase had been spinning in her head since he left. He said he would come back, he didn't know when or how but he promised to come back…but that had been three years ago, and he hadn't returned.

Some say he died, some say he lost his memory, others…he just vanished. She didn't believe any of that. She knew he would have returned to her side, even if he did lose his memory. And he wasn't dead, she would have known if he'd crossed over. Vanished then…impossible, how could he have vanished if she thought about him every minute of every day?

"Honey?", Ginny looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"It's time, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, darling…are you sure you want to do this?" Her mother questioned.

"I have to get on with my life, mum, he wouldn't have wanted me to fade away, waiting for him to return to me". She didn't really answered her mothers question. She couldn't. If she did, she wouldn't have the nerves to do what was best, go on. She had to marry today, if she didn't she would crawl in her own world and wouldn't be able to crawl back out. She turned towards the window and whished he would come for her.

* * *

His POV

He hadn't seen her for almost three years, he was so excited to see her face, her beautiful hair and warm, loving, brown eyes. He needed that, warmth and love, and she gave it to him, she'd given him hopes for the future. That he too could have a place to call 'home', with children running around, a dog barking, delicious smells drifting from the kitchen, and above all Ginny, his friend, companion, lover, girlfriend, soul mate…his wife. That sounded good, very good, even perfect.

He'd left her in the safety of her family, while he hunted Voldemort. He succeeded. The Dark Lord was gone and this time wouldn't come back, he'd made sure of that.

Voldemort was long gone when Harry walked up to the Burrow. It was quiet, a bit to quiet. When he opened the door, the kitchen was empty. No Mrs. Weasley cooking, no Mr. Weasley messing with a telephone, no Ron fighting with Hermione, and no Ginny trying to calm them. No Ginny, Ginny the one who's love kept him save and warm, even in cold and dark times.

"Anybody home!" No answer.

* * *

Ginny's POV

"There waiting for us Ginny", her father said as he walked in, "You should go to your seat, Molly darling", then he turned back to me. He looked at me with a sad smile, kissed me on the forehead and took me by the arm.

This was it. She would walk down that aisle and marry a man she did not love. If only he would've come back… Don't think like that Gin it only makes you want to cry.

The Bride March started playing. Hermione and Gabrielle walked a few steps, and after them Mr. Weasley came in, who escorted Ginny down the aisle, where she would get legally wed. He was smiling, the groom, Marcus, she met him in London a few months ago and now they would get married. Ginny shivered.

* * *

His POV

He walked in the direction of the living room, when he saw a note, in curly handwriting, on the table. A reached for it and read.

_I knew you would be back Mr. Potter, Sir_

_You need to come to the church down town, _

_Heart in great danger Master Potter _

_I don't think you want to be late, Sir_

_Be there at 14.00 pm,_

_You must stop it!_

_PS Welcome back Harry Potter, Sir_

"Harry Potter,Sir?Only Dobby… What was he doing here?" Harry mumbled frowning. 'Heart in great danger' what did that suppose to mean? And what was he suppose to stop?

* * *

Ginny's POV

The music stopped playing and the Connector (magical priest) started talking. Something about friendship, relations, souls meeting, love…al of which made her think about one boy…the preacher asked if anyone made any objection…it made her think about one boy and one boy only, H…

"I object!" The person who had spoken these words interrupted Ginny's thoughts. It was a familiar voice. She spun around.

"You cant marry him Ginny", the voice said. A voice that belonged to a boy, no not a boy, a man, with messy black hair.

Their eyes met, one pair gold-brown, one emerald green.

"You cant marry him", the man repeated in a convincing way.

"I know", I answered.

"You will marry me", he said in a soft voice, a bit uncertain now, but in his eyes were his love and hope. A warm feeling rushed trough my body. I smiled.

"I will", now it was his turn to smile.

"I love you Gin", I had already seen it in his eyes, but hearing him say that made my feet move towards him.

We met in the middle of that small church, everybody was looking at us. Marcus fainted when the man kissed me and I kissed him back. Our love would last forever.

**

* * *

---------------------------------------A month later---------------------------------------**

Ginny's POV

The Connector was talking again. Only this time she paid attention. This time her heart wasn't about to stop ticking, because this time it was right.

"Will you take this man to be husband, in darkness and light, in sickness and in health, will you love and cherish him despite of his mistakes for as long as you both shall live?"

I look up at him and with my eyes I told him I loved him.

A sparkle flew from her chest and hovered above her head, along with a sparkle that had came out of his chest.

* * *

Harry's POV

Ginny look up at me and I looked her. I knew she loved me. I had almost blown it by staying away that long. And after all what happened…here they were in front of a priest… making there oaths…

"I do", Ginny said, still looking him in the eye. She looked so beautiful and she loved him truly, as he did her.

Before the preacher said he could kiss the bride he had already bent over and his lips touched Ginny's. He pulled her close, and she opened her lips, so his tong could slip between. She tasted so sweet, sweeter that he could ever describe. He would never ever leave her again.

And while their family and friends laughed (below which Mr. Weasley, Remus, Bill, Charlie, even Persy and Ron), let a tear or two (Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Dobby (who was covered in ink), Gabrielle, Fleur and Professor McGonagall) or whistled (Fred and George) because of the kissing, the young couple, who didn't notice this, where in there own world.

"I love you, Harry", Ginny whispered against his lips.

While they taught about their love for one another the sparkle connected, rose a bit and started to shine. Then it split in too shining sparkles and sunk into the heart of the young lovers.

**-------------------------------------------The End------------------------------------------**

_**AN** And what did you think? This is my first story, or actually One Shot, but still. Please review… BTW I do am sorry if you came across grammar or other faults, but hey! I'm Dutch… so English isn't my 'native language'…well I hope you enjoyed my writing and do review! _


End file.
